youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BionicPIG
Aaron, better known online as BionicPIG, is an American YouTuber, comedian, and musician. His videos are variety but generally consist of a comedic presence, often presenting commentary on social media/internet personalities within certain communities and in regard to the social media world itself. Some of his more popular series consists of him reviewing horrendous Instagram accounts, on a series he titled the "The Worst of Instagram", and similarly with other social media sites, on the series "FYI" (F**k You Internet). As of recently, he started "Sing Review", a pastiche of PewDiePie's "Meme Review", due to the popularity of "Gabbie Hanna Thinks She Can Sing". Within the series, he often follows the title format of "Personality Thinks He/She Can Sing". He also "makes songs with stuff", such as his most popular video , remaking Billie Eilish's "Bad Guy" with kids toys, or one of his first of this series, a song using a zip tie and James Charles tweets. Podcasts Hot Wet Soup Around June 2016, Aaron started a podcast called Hot Wet Soup along with two fellow YouTube commentary channels and close friends, Elvis the Alien and Zaptie. It would often feature well-known creators both within and outside of the commentary community, such as Colossal Is Crazy, Keemstar, HeyWatchYourMouth, and many others. The podcast was later closed due to a feud with Zaptie, and once again rebooted with Leon Lush, another fellow YouTuber, replacing Zaptie. The podcast has now either ended or has been on hiatus since July 19, 2017. Another Podcast On October 29, 2018, Aaron released the first episode of Another Podcast, "a simple podcast where he and his wife chit chat about stuff". The podcast features his wife, Amy. Music Apart from his comedy presence on YouTube, he is also known for his music. He began to publish content on SoundCloud just a couple of months before launching his YouTube channel in September of 2015, and his most viewed video at the time was an orginal song titled "Enemy", which currently holds over 980K views on his BionicPIG channel, featuring both vocals of his own and of his wife, Amy. Enemy currently holds the spot of the third most viewed video on his channel, with "Gabbie Hanna Thinks She Can Sing" being the most viewed video by December 2018. He released a parody album called "Pig" on June 7, 2017 which can be viewed on his second channel PigsForDays along with various other music platforms and currently has a side music project called Fallen Pine, with three tracks on Spotify as of December 2018. Trivia *He has a son named Ezra. *He has three pet dogs. *He had a phase from around June 2017 where he dyed his hair bright pink, which he re-dyed mid-July of the next year, and continued from that point on in various shades of purple back and forth. *His song "Enemy" was featured in the title transitions of Pyrocynical's video, "poppy...", boosting Enemy's popularity. Gallery Bionicpigr.jpg Pig.jpg|His previous profile picture PIG.png pigearly.jpg|His earliest profile picture Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2015